


The Highs and the Lows

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A Vent Fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best boyfriend Seonghwa, Blood, Body insecurity, Diabetic yeosang, ER visit, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Medical Scars, Medical Terminology, Medicine, Needles, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sickness, Slight Manhandling, Smut, Spit As Lube, actual lube, but it was cathartic af, carb counting as a result of diabetes, its in the past though, not graphic though, slight praise kink, struggles, the life of a diabetic, this is kind of quick, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Yeosang's life as a Type One Diabetic.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 137





	The Highs and the Lows

**Author's Note:**

> hello. This fic is about what type one diabetics face in their life. I am a t1d so this was really cathartic for me and I also want to spread awareness. It is national diabetes month as well so yeah. Please enjoy!

Yeosang is beyond exhausted. No it isn’t because he stayed up late goofing off or he had to wake up earlier than usual. It’s because of the damn machine that’s attached to him via a tube that connects to an injection site. 

You see, at the age of seven, Yeosang was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. He had passed out and was immediately sent to the ER. They determined within an hour that his pancreas had basically said “fuck you” and didn’t deliver any insulin to fight the sugars he had been consuming. His blood sugar was a whopping 837… 

Normal is between 80-150. 

He is twenty one now and seems like any other person because his disability isn’t visual besides his insulin pump that is hooked onto the pocket of his jeans. Most people can’t get close enough to see the black dots on his fingertips where he has lost feeling due to the multiple pricks he has to do to check his blood sugar levels. 

They can’t see the numerous scars on his stomach from where he has to inject his sites into the areas on either side of his belly button every other day. Or how he feels lethargic from low blood sugars or headaches from high blood sugars. 

Or the countless hours of sleep he loses. That is why he is so tired, because at about three in the morning his insulin pump alarms to tell him that something is blocking his insulin from being delivered through his pump. The thing is he isn’t the only one affected by this. 

Normally he wakes up first but he had been in such a deep sleep that he only awakes when he feels someone shake at his shoulder. 

“Sangie. Sangie baby. Wake up.” Seonghwa tries to stir him awake, which is successful. Yeosang groans between being woken up and a pounding headache he feels in his head. That and his mouth is so dry and he is thirsty. 

“What…” He asks drowsily, not sure what’s going on. 

“Your insulin isn’t being delivered, baby. You might have an air bubble in your tube.” He gently clips the machine back on the waistband of his pajama pants. Yeosang just groans. 

Fucking great. His blood sugar is probably through the roof. Seonghwa turns a lamp on and rubs his arm. 

“Can you get my blood sugar meter?” He asks for the small machine that takes the drops of blood and detects the amount of sugar in it. Seonghwa wordlessly complies, unzipping the case and taking out the lancet device. He winds it up, taking one of his fingers on his left hand and placing the end onto the pad of it. He presses the button to quickly prick his finger but it doesn’t work. 

Too much scar tissue has built up. 

Seonghwa dials it up one more so it pricks him faster, this time drawing blood and checking it on the small tab he put into the meter. They wait a second before the screen flashes with a number. 

“548. You didn’t get any insulin at all tonight.” Seonghwa looks at Yeosang sadly as he puts away the meter, setting it aside on the nightstand. “How about I go fill up a syringe and you put on a new site and get a new tube, hm?” He rubs his thigh gently. 

“Yeah. Okay.” The younger says tiredly, running a hand through his blonde locks before looking over at the clock. It’s 3:43 in the morning. Fuck… 

Yeosang has no choice but to get up, go to his dresser, and open the drawer where all his supplies are. There’s been countless times where he decided to just deal with it in the morning which resulted in an even higher blood sugar and him not being able to go to school, but Seonghwa is always on him to make sure he is okay. 

His boyfriend is an angel.

It’s a long process, getting everything ready. He puts the new site in, wincing as it goes in. Sometimes it still hurts. He makes sure everything is okay before he peels off the old one, dabbing on the blood that comes out. He can already feel a knot where it got infected. Fucking great. 

Seonghwa returns with a syringe plus a new canister filled with insulin so he can replace the tube. At least he had to change it out soon anyways so not too much insulin is wasted. When he returns, the younger takes the needle and hands Seonghwa the insulin pump, sitting on the bed and lowering his pants until his thigh is visible. He pinches up the skin, injecting insulin into it before he lets go. 

That should take care of the nightmare of a blood sugar. 

“Here. I replaced the insulin for you.” His boyfriend smiles tiredly and hands him the pump to plug into the new injection site after pulling his pants up. 

“Thank you, Hwa. I’m sorry for waking you.” The younger pouts a little where Seonghwa shakes his head. 

“Sangie baby, it’s not your fault. It’s okay. Let’s get back in bed.” 

Yeosang can agree with that. He looks over at the clock. 

4:15. It took them roughly twenty minutes to get that all done. Imagine if he just did it by himself. 

It’s going to be a long day.

;

Just because he has a disability doesn’t mean that Yeosang isn’t able to do the things normal people can.

He can have sweets and sugars. He can hang out with friends. He can go on trips. He just has to take a few precautions is all. That’s why even though he is exhausted and didn’t get much sleep, he goes out with his group of friends to hang out. 

They end up at a basketball court later that day, all of them excited to play the sport. Yeosang however, feels a bit lethargic and weak. While everyone is getting set up, the blonde is to the side on a bench, checking his blood sugar. Just as he thought, his blood sugar is 56. 

“Hey, Yeosang, you coming?” Mingi yells out to him. 

“Not yet. My blood sugar is low so I have to wait. Y-you can go ahead and start!” Immediately Wooyoung stops tossing the ball in the air. 

“Are you okay?” Wooyoung asks with a bit of concern. He was with him when he passed out and got diagnosed, so even though he’s been with him the whole time and knows his diabetes better than anyone, he still worries. 

“Yes. I’ll just need fifteen minutes. Go ahead!” Yeosang smiles at them. 

“Okay.” Seonghwa leans in and kisses his lips, resulting in a gagging sound from San. “Let us know if you need anything.” His boyfriend smiles at him. 

They have fun. Yeosang can see it from his spot on the bench. He is sipping on a bottle of apple juice he packed with him for lows like this. They run around, Yunho close to scoring a point but Jongho blocks the throw. It’s no surprise, Jongho could beat them all at basketball. 

Of course he hates this. He wants to have fun with the rest of them. He wants to be laughing and trying to make shots which he always fails at doing. Instead he is sitting on the bench, waiting for his blood sugar to rise to at least 100 before he even thinks about getting out there and joining. 

Fifteen minutes later and a half of apple juice in his stomach, Yeosang doesn’t feel much better. He checks his blood sugar again and sighs when it’s only gone up to 75. 

Guess he will have to wait another fifteen.

;

Hongjoong’s neighborhood has a community pool. Sometimes he invites the whole squad to come and swim with him as it’s quite big. Yeosang loves the pool, watching Yunho and Mingi play, San and Wooyoung just relax, and Jongho and Hongjoong gossip. Seonghwa always stays by his side, a hand always on him. Not in a dirty way of course, just an innocent hand on his shoulder or his back.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Yeosang looks at his boyfriend who shakes his head. 

“I’m good. Don’t fall in~” He teases which causes him to just roll his eyes with a laugh. Yeosang climbs out of the pool and walks over to their stuff where he checks his phone for any messages. After he is satisfied, he turns around and immediately sees some parents looking his way. 

They’re staring at his injection site. 

Yeosang always goes topless to the pool because he isn’t ashamed of his body, and it’s rare that someone actually stares at him or comments about it (luckily most neighbors aren’t rude). Then people like this show up, unashamedly staring at his stomach where a small patch of clear medical tape holds down the site with a plug on it. The insulin pump isn’t waterproof, so it’s not on him. 

With a harsh swallow, he hugs himself and makes his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Why do people have to stare? 

He quickly goes to a stall and does his business, feeling exposed after being stared at for something he isn’t able to control. 

He then makes his way to the sink when he stops, looking at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes immediately go to his lower stomach where the very cause of his sudden insecurity looks right back at him. It taunts him. 

_You’ll never have the ideal body._

_You don’t see models with weird things on them, do you?_

_You should have kept your shirt on._

He just shakes his head before washing his hands and making his way back to the pool. As soon as his toes dip into the water, Seonghwa looks at him with a smile. Then he frowns when he notices the look on Yeosang’s face. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He quickly wraps his arms around his waist. It looks like he had been splashed by one of the others by how his hair is soaked and water is dripping from his face. If he wasn’t bummed out, he may have even commented on how hot it looks. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Yeosang sighs and lowers himself into the water until just his eyes and nose are above it. Seonghwa just smiles softly at him. 

“Okay. If you do want to talk though, you know I’ll listen.”

;

A few days later and it’s _still_ bothering him. His eyes linger on the red spots on his stomach that show where his previous sites were. Seonghwa has noticed it but he chooses not to say anything. Yeosang will talk to him when he is ready to talk.

That moment comes when they are in bed, Seonghwa peppering kisses over his face. Both of their shirts are already off and his boyfriend's hands rest on the waist of his pajamas. 

“Wait.” He mumbles against his lips, reaching down to unclip his insulin pump and set it aside, the tube still connected to his body. Seonghwa then pulls his pants and underwear off at once, Yeosang helping kick them off. “There.” 

Seonghwa just smiles and resumes kissing him, trailing his lips down his neck and shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful, precious.” Seonghwa mumbles as he leans down and kisses the skin above his heart. Yeosang can’t hold back his tongue when he disagrees. 

“Do you really think so? Even though…” He finds it hard to finish his sentence. His boyfriend just looks up at him. 

“Even though what?” He asks while rubbing circles into the dips of his hips. Yeosang bites his lips. 

“Even though there are scars on my stomach… and I have that ugly site all the time?” He feels like he is about to cry. 

“Absolutely.” Seonghwa leans up and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re gorgeous, baby. Those marks don’t make you ugly. Neither does your site. You’re so pretty, Sangie and anyone who says otherwise is wrong.” 

The elder kisses his cheek and Yeosang can’t help but smile a little. 

“Where did you get that idea in your head?” He leans back and grabs the bottle of lube before taking his own pants and underwear off. 

“A-at the pool. People were- ah- staring at me.” Yeosang gasps when Seonghwa covers his cock in lube with a few strokes of his hand. He also leans down, kissing both sides of his bellybutton where the place in question is. 

“That’s rude of them. Don’t pay attention to people like that, Sangie.” He mumbles against his skin as he continues to stroke him. “You’re beautiful.” 

Yeosang moans as he leans up, putting more lube on his hand before he takes both of their cocks into it. It doesn’t take long for the younger to cum, Seonghwa following soon after. They both gasp for air, another kiss being placed on Yeosang’s open mouth. Needless to say, Seonghwa makes sure he knows how beautiful he is that night.

;

Yeosang loves to eat out. Every Friday he goes with his friends to different restaurants and just talks about their week. With finals coming up, everyone is either stressed as hell or has already accepted defeat. Yeosang is part of the first batch.

So he is excited to take a break from studying and just hang out with his friends. When the food arrives Yeosang immediately gets hungry. God it smells good. First, he has to do a few things before he can eat like everyone else. 

He already checked his blood sugar but he still has to count up his carbs so he can put it into his insulin pump and have it give the correct dose. He didn’t get a lot this time, and he is pretty familiar with most of the foods on his plate. Anything he wasn’t sure about he would look up on his phone. 

_”Okay, so that’s 20. Thats 15. That should be 20 as well. The drink is 10.”_ He counts his carbs in his head. The total is 65 carbs which is about average for his meals. By the time he is done giving himself insulin and picking up his fork, everyone has already put a good dent in their food and were deep in a conversation. The only one who hasn’t started eating is Seonghwa because he knows how much it bothers him. 

Still, he is also deep in the conversation, a hand rubbing Yeosang’s thigh. Yeosang feels left out of course but there is no reason for them to wait for him to eat. So quietly, he picks up his fork and waits for the topic of conversation to change so he can join in this time. Luckily it happens quickly.

;

Seonghwa’s lips continue to assault his neck for what has to be the third time of the night. The blonde under him moans as he takes the sensitive skin above his pulse between his teeth and tugs at it. He knows where all the sensitive spots on his neck and body are and loves to use them to his advantage.

Yeosang already checked his blood sugar and made sure everything was okay before they started. Unfortunately, having Type One Diabetes means treating sex the same as any other physical activity. He has to check his blood sugar beforehand to make sure everything is okay. 

Especially if he takes his pump off. 

Since it gives doses of insulin at certain times of the day, he has to keep it on as long as possible. That means if they’re just laying there and he has nothing to hook it on, it simply lays to his side and it’s really awkward. 

Seonghwa never mentions it and neither does he. He just kisses down his chest, pulling his nipple between his lips and sucking on it. Yeosang tilts his head back with a moan and reaches down to card his fingers through his hair, gripping softly. 

“Fuck, Hwa.” He moans as he moves to the other, sucking on it before making his way down to his belly button and kissing the V of his hips over and over again.

His hands hold Yeosang’s hips before he begins to roll him over only to stop when Yeosang gasps. 

“My pump!” He hisses as the tube tugs on the site on his stomach. Seonghwa quickly lays him back down. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Did it pull out?” He looks down and sees the site is fine. 

“No. It’s fine… Sorry for ruining the moment…” Seonghwa just shakes his head and leans down to kiss over the site. 

“No. I’m sorry for not being considerate about it. Can you hold it while I roll you over?” He hands the machine to Yeosang who nods and holds it as he rolls him onto his stomach softly this time. 

“There we go.” He whispers as he leans down, kissing his shoulder slowly. Yeosang sets his pump down to the side as he kisses down his spine, taking his time to appreciate his boyfriend’s body. “Perfect.”

He mumbles at the base of his spine, a hand on each cheek so he can spread his legs and blow against his hole. He carefully tries to lift Yeosang’s hips so he doesn’t yank on the tube again. This time Yeosang unplugs it and just sets it aside, obviously fed up. Seonghwa smirks a little before placing a kiss on each ass cheek. 

Things get good when the pump is taken off. 

So he is a little rougher when he pushes his bottom up so he is resting on his knees than before, presenting his asshole better for him. He leans in and licks a thick stripe against it, reveling in the moan it produces. 

“Hwa~” Yeosang lets out the prettiest moan as Seonghwa begins to eat him out with earnest. His tongue penetrates him and he has a hard time holding himself up on his knees. It doesn’t take long before Seonghwa is fingering him at the same time, two fingers pressed past the rim while the other hand helps him keep up. 

Yeosang has to stop himself from reaching his orgasm early, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, edging himself. Seonghwa lubes up his cock after pushing another finger in and opening him up, preparing him for his girth. 

Then he pushes in, groaning in unison with Yeosang as he bottoms out. He whispers sweet nothings and small I love yous in his shoulder, kissing between them. Their hands are laced together by their fingers, Yeosang squeezing them as he tries to push back against his boyfriend’s cock. 

Seonghwa begins to thrust when he gets the message, pushing out little moans from the blonde under him each time he bottoms out. Not having a hand around his cock anymore makes his orgasm creep up on himself 

“I-I’m close!” 

“Me too. Cum with me? Please, baby I need you to.” Yeosang could never dream of denying him. They both cum together, rising out their high through their panting. 

“God, I love you.” Seonghwa groans in his ear, Yeosang shooting out one more stripe of cum just from that alone. Fuck…

That was amazing. 

Seonghwa gathers him up, insulin pump and all and carries him to the bathroom where he sets him on the toilet. He hands Yeosang his pump to hook back up to him and turns on the water to fill the bath. Even though it won’t take long and he will have to unplug the pump again, it’s important to keep it on when he can. 

“I’m going to go change the sheets. When it fills up can you turn the water off for me?” Yeosang gives a little nod to which Seonghwa smiles. “Good boy. I’ll be back. You can go ahead and get in once it’s filled, okay? Don’t wait on me.”

;

Sometimes he forgets that he isn’t normal. Normal people can feel their fingertips. Normal people don’t have to draw blood five times a day. Normal people don’t have to give themselves medicine based on what they eat before they can even start. They don’t have to check their blood sugars before playing sports or working out. They don’t have to carry juices and snacks wherever they go just in case.

Sometimes he forgets that he is different. Perhaps it’s a blessing in disguise. It’s such an integrated part in his life it’s almost routine for him. Still, it’s a disturbing wake up call when he remembers that he is indeed different. 

“Sangie baby? You there?” A voice is soft in his ear. He is brought back to reality by Seonghwa sitting behind him in the bath. Yeosang only hums and leans back against him more. “What are you thinking about?” 

“How amazing my boyfriend is.” That gets a chuckle out of Seonghwa, Yeosang able to feel the vibrations against his back. 

“Is that so?” He takes a wet cloth and pours soap on it before he begins to lather Yeosang’s body. He stays clear of his site so he doesn’t tug on it. “I think I have an amazing boyfriend as well you know. And a cute one too.”

Yeosang laughs as Seonghwa presses a wet kiss to his cheek, never stopping himself from washing his body. 

“Hey Seonghwa?” The elder hums. “Thank you for staying with me… Through the highs and the lows.” No pun intended. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I love you, Sangie.” 

“I love you too, Hwa.”


End file.
